Percabeth The End of a War and Life Afterwards
by PercabethAddiction
Summary: Starts as my version of House of Hades, later tells of Percabeth life after the war. also some other pairing but mostly PERCABETH!
1. A not so wise move

Percabeth The Ending of a War and Life Afterwards

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters those belong to Rick Riordan.

Ch.1: Annabeth

I felt Percy's arms wrap around my waist as we fell into the never ending blackness. I told him to just let me fall, but instead he did one of the bravest, yet stupidest stunts he has ever pulled. Instead of letting me fall he let go of the edge so that he fell with me. Suddenly I felt the impact and the pain in my ankle returned as I slipped into unconsciousness.

Percy

I groaned and rubbed my head, sitting up, looking at my surroundings. I looked around and spotted her golden curls a few yards away from me. I sighed with relief as I kneeled next to her when I realized she was unconscious and her ankle was at a weird angle. I lifted Annabeth up bridal style and leaned her against the cavern wall so I could set her ankle, hopefully before she wakes up. I put some ambrosia into her mouth, but realized I had only two squares left with me, and decided that I would save them for Annabeth. I placed my hands on her ankle and with a jerking motion I set it, causing her to yelp and sit upright, awake.

"Hey Wise Girl." I whispered.

"Thank you Seaweed Brain." She replied

I then set to work on finding her knife, laptop, and backpack because I'm pretty sure they are supplies we really need. I couldn't help but think about the fact that we had toclose the doors of death from the inside, which could end up in us being trapped in Tatarus.


	2. Just a goddamned statue

Ch.2: Annabeth

My mind was racing, all I could think about was the fact that closing the doors of death from the inside meant trapping us in here. I noticed Percy looking at me with his eyebrows scrunched together in cute way, indicating he was worrying.

"Wise girl, I'll get us out of this don't worry." Percy told me. I really wanted to believe him, but the logic in my brain didn't see how it was possible. I watched with frustration as Percy started looking for my things. It really pisses me off when I can't do things myself, but I couldn't move because of my ankle. My dumb, stupid self should've known better than to jump like that. Again pride is a big fatal flaw for me, but usually I don't pull those seaweed brain stunts, I like to leave those to Percy. I had managed to distract my mind somewhat but it returned to its thought process on our doom.

No POV

Percy shouted to Annabeth, " Wise girl I found your knife, backpack, and laptop!"

Annabeth responded, "that's great seaweed brain."

While Percy found his wayback to her side Annabeth was deep in thought with a worried look on her face.

"Wise girl?" Percy asked loudly.

"What if we never are able to make it out, or we fail to make it to the doors of death alive Percy?" whispered Annabeth out loud.

Percy

I stood there dumbfounded. Annabeth never, never called me Percy anymore unless it was deadly serious. For the first time it really dawned on me that our chances of survival were extremely slim, especially considering the fact that we were in the place where monsters could not die. All I could do was stare worriedly at Annabeth, thinking how she didn't deserve this fate. All I think about was how mad I was at Athena for putting her favorite daughter in this situation. I mean for gods sake, it's just a goddamned statue! I couldn't help it my anger just kept bubbling inside, and it was all directed at Athena and Hera, because my life was great after the last titan war. But no, instead it was decided that I would have to go through another prophecy. This would've never started if Hera hadn't intervened! Why couldn't the gods just leave me alone so I can just live my life happily with my girlfriend?

I looked at Annabeth and sat close to her, wrapping my arms around her. " Annabeth, you and I, we are nearly invincible together. We are the perfect team. If we can't find a way out of this, then really no one can."

I pulled her close so she could rest her head on my shoulder. " I'll take the first watch."

Annabeth

I was slightly irritated. "If you think I'm am going to sit here and let you be some shining prince in armor and get us out of this while I just sit and look pretty then you aren't thinking clearly!"

Percy looked stunned to say the least, and then i saw him give me his trouble grin, and i sighed. "Wise Girl you don't need to try and sit there looking pretty, you always look beautiful without trying." Percy stated.

I rolled my eyes. "Seaweed brain. I know you are not trying to flirt with me in this situation because that would mean your mind is somewhere besides the battle."

Then as if not hearing the sarcasm in that statement, he leaned in close and kissed me! After a few moments of kissing i pulled away, "Seaweed brain your head is truly full of kelp." But i think I gave it away because , regardless of the situation, kissing him still made me smile and still gave me butterflies.

I stared into those sea green eyes and it seemed as if both of us were reviewing all the things we had been through together in our minds. Looking into his eyes I knew he was thinking what i was thinking. Our fate was most likely us dying in this place. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder, instantly falling asleep.

A little while later i felt Percy gently shaking me awake. I sat up and grabbed my knife from him, Knowing that we had to keep moving since staying in one place would defiantly mean felt Percy we were headed to our graves. I went to stand up but i couldn't balance to well since my ankle was still healing. All of the sudden I felt Percy lift me up bridal style, and if as knowing i was about to object, he smiled and whispered, " Wise girl don't argue. I will carry you and you use your knife to keep monsters from grabbing us."

I relaxed a little as we started walking in the direction of the doors of death.


	3. Love

Percy

You would think that i would get tired from carrying Annabeth, but she seemed so light to me. I grinned and Annabeth gave me a look of _What are you grinning for?_ " Wise girl I just realized that my biceps must really be forming nicely" I winked at her, which resulted in me getting my arm getting slapped playfully. I looked at Annabeth as we walked, and saw she was trying to suppress a smile AND a blush.

Looking at her i realized just how much I really loved her...I stopped dead in my tracks. Did I just tell myself that I loved Annabeth? She looked up at me," Seaweed brain I can walk if your tired." I shook my head, " No I'm not tired besides I think we made it..." I trailed off , stunned.

Annabeth

He confuses me so much sometimes. I was about to say something but couldn't because I was in awe to say the least. There in front of us was a big golden door, and behind it was another gold door. However i was not in awe because of the doors. I was in awe because, for the first time in roughly five days i could see the day of light again. I jumped out of Percy's arms, and was ready to sprint out of here when I felt his arms wrap around my waist from behind."Wise girl we can't go out there we have to close the door closest to us at the same time Nico and them have to close the other door." He said that with a hint of sadness in his voice. I stared at that door for i don't know how long.

Nico Pov

" Guys look! The door lets see if we can see Percy and Annabeth." Even as i said that I knew there was a chance they were already dead.I took Jason and Piper with me as we approached the golden door. I peered through it and was amazed to see my two best friends standing on the other side. Annabeth did not look so good. She had a bad limp, cuts all over her face and arms, and looked determined yet frightened. Percy didn't look much better, with his shirt shredded, and filthy, and tired looking. " Hey we are not going to close these doors until we figure out a way to get you both out of there and close the doors of death."

Percy

I was more than relieved to see Nico and was about to respond to him when suddenly Annabeth and I were surrounded by monsters. We both pulled our weapons out and began to fight. We were fighting them well but as soon as they died they reformed a few feet away from us. I was pretty sure this is how we were going to end., so naturally turned towards Annabeth. "Wise girl I love you and if we make it out of here alive I need to know that you won't leave me because I love you so much, I can't imagine life without you." She was silent for a few seconds before turning to me and kissing me. I kissed her back passionately before pulling away to kill a monster that was about to attack her. " I love you to Seaweed brain and I will never ever leave you." she stated. Suddenly the monsters backed away and i was about to be relieved until she appeared out of the shadows...


	4. Really? I've tricked you how many times?

_Percy_

_until she appeared out of the shadows..._

Annabeth

I froze with fear. I was , to say the least mortified, so I stood there wide eyed. However in the fear there was a great rage inside me. She had gotten a web around my foot! She had dragged me towards Tartarus! She is the reason Percy and I were down here! Percy pulled Riptide out, and glanced at me with a worried expression. I walked toward her, and my fear was gone, having been replaced with pure hatred."Arachne!" I yelled. Her voice hissed and gave me the shivers," I told you that you would pay! Daughter of Athena!" I then did something that surprised even myself, I smiled a fake smile at her. " You know just because I tricked you does not mean I do not find your weaving perfect."

With a hissing voice she replied, " Really now?"

I was about to respond when a plan formed in my mind. Percy looked at me as if he saw the light bulb go off in my head, and he came to my side at once knowing I would need his help. " Arachne? This is my boyfriend Percy."

" OHHH a son of Poseidon!" she hissed.

"Yes and he is upset, for I got to see your wonderful weaving but he has not gotten that chance yet." i replied with a sad face.

" I must weave a tapestry real quick for him to see then!"

We watched as she set to work with her weaving, and waited patiently and silently. Finally she handed a tapestry over to us, and it was an image of me and Percy falling together into Tartarus. I nodded at Percy and we bolted to the doors of death. I quickly unraveled the tapestry and connected an end of the web to the door and sprinted up, allowing the web to go underneath the other door. "Percy and I will pull, closing the inside door at the same time you guys push the outside door close!" i shouted to Nico. Nico said go and we pulled while they pushed, and then we heard both doors close at the same time. I was stunned. We had actually pulled it off and survived. I did the only thing I could. I jumped into Percy's arms hugging him tightly. " We did it seaweed brain!" he grinned, " Told you so wise girl!" With that I took his hand and dragged him aboard the Argo ll, because I was exhausted. We got to his cabin and I immediately fell asleep in his arms.

**AN: I know these chapters are short but i'm new to this and am trying. It doesnt always help that my attention span is short but i plan to make this a nice long story. Please review. i love reviews!**


	5. We experience some emotional turbulence

**A/N: Sorry its been a while since i last posted, I was gone all weekend. I promise this chapter will be longer.**

**Also! Thank you to those who have reviewed and are following this story! :)**

_Percy_

Annabeth fell asleep with her head on my shoulder, I however could not manage to fall asleep. So carefully I got up, without waking Annabeth up, and headed up to top deck.I sat there staring at the moonlight ocean, thinking about my mom and camp. I noticed Piper come up beside me quietly," Percy are you okay?" she asked. I nodded slowly,"Yea, just can't sleep, and if I do i'm likely to have nightmares." She nodded and went to talk to Leo, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

_Piper_

"Leo! You need to make sure we get back to camp as quickly as possible! Percy and Annabeth are going to need extra Apollo healing!" I yelled at him and watched as he awoke with a start and got up, setting us to full speed.

"Leo I talked to Percy, he said he was fine, but his eyes betray him." I whispered with a concerned voice.

Just then I saw Annabeth come from below deck, and not trying to be mean but she looked like hell. I watched as she slowly walked up to Percy and stand beside him. It amazed me still how in sync they were with each other, and I only knew bits and pieces of their adventures together. They weren't talking, just standing close together looking out at the sea together, and I wondered how they truly got so close. I mean they can talk to each other by just giving looks to the other! "Wise girl?" I heard Percy ask. "Yes seaweed brain?" Annabeth responded turning to look at Percy. Then Percy gave Annabeth a bone crushing hug, " I love you so much Wise girl."

They pressed their foreheads together and Annabeth, not knowing we were watching, started to cry silently into Percy's shirt. Percy kissed the top of her head,"Let all the tension out, we are alive."

_Annabeth_

We were alive, I stopped crying and looked up at Percy, staring into his sea green eyes,"I love you to Seaweed brain." I let him hold me for a while, just enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around me.

Finally I slowly pulled away as the sun began to rise,"Percy when we get to camp we have to see your mom as soon as possible. First you disappeared, then I disappeared, and I'm sure shes heart broken." I whispered. All he did was nod, so I walked over to Leo and asked him, "Leo how long until we are at camp again?" To which he responded, " We should get there at noonish, because Percy is using the water to put even more speed on top of the speed of the ship itself." I nodded and went down below to attempt to get some sleep.

* * *

**_around 11 am_**

_Annabeth_

I was startled out of restless sleep when the ship rocked violently. I grabbed my dagger and rushed up top to a mess, I saw Percy fighting off a sea serpent, Piper was fighting off some other smaller sea serpents, and the rest of the crew was down below unaware of what was happening.I rushed to help Percy first, since we fight best together,"Percy! What happened, everything was so peaceful." All I got a grunt in response so i starting fighting alongside him, but not without an eyeroll directed at him first. I rolled away from the mouth snapping at where I was standing, and heard Piper scream. I ran to her and killed all of the serpents, and then we ran and helped Percy defeat his. " Percy if a monster attacks next time wake me up so I can help instead of being a Seaweed brain." He just looked at me and gave me his smile, making my heart race a little. We headed below to make some breakfast, when Leo came in screaming "WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM!"

_to be continued..._


	6. A hole in our plan

_Leo POV_

I rushed back down the stairs to the now flooded stables, I looked behind me to make sure Percy and Annabeth were following me. "LOOK!" I shout as they came into the stables, well swam into the stables. " Why is it flooded Leo?" asked Percy. I stared at him unbelieving, I guess his head is really full of kelp. I watched as Annabeth rolled her eyes and stated, "There is obviously a hole in the hull of the ship seaweedbrain." At this point Percy's face showed understanding and he used his powers to get the water out. I reached into my toolbelt and pulled out my controller and switched to flying mode.

I walked up to top deck to see Hazel and Frank talking, my hand caught on fire. I don't really hate the guy it's just that I really like Hazel, like a lot. However as long as Frank is around to keep his hold on her I'll never get to be with her, which is why i get mad seeing them together, because it reminds me of everything I don't have. Also reminds me that I'm always going to be the one left out, the oddball, the freak and nerd nobody hangs out with. Honestly there is only one other person on this ship who probably feels the same way, and that would be Nico, but he creeps me out, he is total dark, Hades stuff.

With a sigh I went to Fetus to ask him to find a place nearby with extra wood, and thankfully there was an Island not to far from here that had some scrap wood. I set of to find Annabeth to tell her the good news, and I found her still in the stables and it appeared that Percy and Annabeth were arguing. Over what though I have no idea because Annabeth saw me coming, "Hey Leo what do you need?" she askedin atone that made me want to hide in a corner. "Uhm, well there is an island nearby with some scrap wood, so I can fix the ship." I answered, still scared. I was relieve when she told me to go back up top, to which i gladly did.

When i came up on deck I found the only person up there was Nico, so to my surprise I sat next to him fiddling with some sockets. "Do you ever feel like the oddball Nico?" I asked. He sighed and nodded, staying quiet. We sat there quietly looking at the sky, when we felt a hard bump, notifying us that we had landed on an island. I scrambled up and ran to find the wood, well aware we could not stay here to long.

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been dealing with school and major writers block. However I will be posting a poll, so that you guys can help me decide if I should kill off frank and let Hazel be with Leo. Anyways I'll try to update more often and thank you for all the reviews!:)**


	7. Of Annie's and Loners

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you guys, many different points of view.**

**This chapter isdedicated to dollfaceholmes16 who is a dear friends and an awesome fanfic writer.**

_Percy Pov_

I stayed on the Argo II while Leo and the others went to get the wood, I only stayed behind because Coach Hedge said I had to, due to him making sure the stables incident isn't repeated. So i lay in my cabin on my bed, bored out of my mind, staring at the ceiling. Awhile later I heard a knock on my door, "come in" I yelled out. I heard the door open and close quietly and then i felt a smack on my arm, I open my eyes to a pair of grey ones. "What was that for Wise girl?" I asked, with a smile on my face. In response, she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the hall. "Wise girl, where are we going?" "To mess with Hazel and Jason, who are sitting alone on top deck, because they don't know ancient greek." she stated with a got on deck and sat near Hazel and Jason, who were discussing gold.

"Percy come on, do you really expect me to believe that you can kiss better than me." Annabeth stated, loud enough for Hazel and Jason to hear.

"Ι λοϝε ψου ωισε γιρλ." I simply said.

"Ι λοϝε ψου το σεαωεεδβραιν. Αλσο σο ψουρ αωαρε Ι ωιλλ κιξκ ψουρ βυττ ιφ ψου τρψ το τελλ οτηερς τηατ ψουρ α βεττερ κισσερ τηαν με." With that i received an eyeroll.

At this point Jason and Hazel were quietly staring at us. so I took this chance to lean over and kiss Annabeth full on the mouth. After a couple minutes she pulled away to get some air. "You look a little shocked Annie." I smirked.

"Your lucky I love you Perseus Jackson." I got a sweet 'I'll kill you' smile.  
I ran as fast as I could.

_Nico Pov_

I smirked as I heard Percy call her Annie, she will kick some ass if you call her that, only Thalia can get away with that sometimes. I watched intently as Annabeth tackled Percy, and raised her fist as if she was going to punch him. However I knew she wouldn't because although she would not admit, she had gone soft for Percy since they started dating. After awhile I got up and headed down to Percy's/ my cabin, and layed down on my make-shift cot on the floor.

* * *

_Leo Pov_

" Hey Hazel, wait up!" I sprinted to catch up to her. "Hey Leo" she blushes and looks at her feet. Just as I was about to respond Frank came up, "Hey stay away from Hazel, Valdez!" I felt my hand catch on fire and Frank backed up, although he was still glaring at me, as he lead Hazel down below. I'm starting to think I really will always be the freak who is just an extra wheel. If I had one of those Facebook thing, I'd be posting '#forever alone'.With those depressing thoughts I went to the engine room to talk to fetus.

**Yea this chapter isn't very serious but I figured I should throw a fun chapter in there. Have a good week guys! :)**

**Totally forgot to translate for you guys...**

**1. I love you wise girl.**

**2.I love you too seaweedbrain. Also so your aware I will kick your butt if you tell others your a better kisser than me.**

**those are in order by the way. :)**


End file.
